Forum:Corrupt data
i edited my save date and gave myself 2 weapons a sheild and a bunch of money, when i try to load it it says the data is corrupt, is there any possible way to fix this? i tried deleteing all of the things i gave myself but that didnt work. shadow2792I'd also like to know how to fix corrupt data, if possible: just got back from a vacation to find that when I load the game, it says "your dlcs are corrupt and can't be loaded". I'd like to not have to buy them again. You on xbox? Got a new system since you downloaded DLC? If so, it'll give you issues if you're offline or your gold expires, most likely. As far as the save file goes, maybe rehash the file on your pc and try again? The copy you have left over from before, if you still have it. WhackyGordon 04:01, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Sadly no i do not have it cause im an idiot and didnt keep a copy in case something like this happened, im on a ps3 and i dont have an dlc yet i was thinking of getting it when i beat the game but its going to take forever to get back to where i was. plus im not gunna have as much time to play now. oh and for you problem i dont know how it is for xbox but on ps3 if you buy something your able to download it again just by going the the playstation store, i think it would be the same for xbox. shadow2792 Oh, this is two different people? lol you guys should sign your posts. You might be able to pull the corrupt file off your thumbstick/memory card and rehash it. That saved my ass once, but it might have been sheer luck. If it's not a re-hashing issue, maybe try starting a fresh character and getting them past the first couple missions, and then loading in your data from your other character using WillowTree. WT lets you export things like your locker, skills, quests, and I think ECHO logs to file, and import them to a different character. I've found that some of my characters bugger up almost every time I try to mod anything, where others will let me do whatever I want and load just fine. Keep an eye on your weapon qualities. Having quality set above the level of the weapon gave me corrupt data errors or just froze at the "Loading Save Games" screen right before you pick your file. WhackyGordon 06:20, August 12, 2010 (UTC) sorry i didnt sign my posts, but how do you rehash? and again i was stupid and didnt save it to the locker i tried doing it as soon as i saw you could, i tried and failed. so now im lvling a new character with my friend. shadow2792 If you're using modio there's a built-in rehash feature in the Open File dialog. I dunno about other software, but there are a few stand-alone rehashers out there. If you don't rehash, your save won't load. Once you rehash it, it usually will. Always, always resign and rehash. The feature in Modio does both - I'd highly recommend it. WhackyGordon 23:31, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ya when i looked it up it said that had a rehash i tried it like 10 minutes ago and it didnt work :( i think its just for xbox as far as i can see, ill look around for other rehashers and resigners. shadow2792 Oh, well I'm a whore for microsoft, but maybe this will help? WhackyGordon 00:25, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I looked over that site a bit more - I dunno if it's any different than this one , except that the playstation one didn't have a resigner I could find.. WhackyGordon 00:28, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ok never mind that stuff i just relized on ps3 you dont have to do that, i think it was just my character cause i just did it with my new chracter (makeing sure to back it up this time) and it worked, only thing wrong with it is the weapon i made isnt in my inventory the the money i gave myself is there though. shadow2792 Oh right! lol sorry, my bad. Glad you got it figured out. Seems that the more game the character has been through, the bigger the file is, and the less likely modding will bugger it up, from what I've seen. WhackyGordon 02:38, August 13, 2010 (UTC)